Friends or more?
by SusanCullen
Summary: Season 3: What if Scott and Stiles had a best friend who moved away? What if that best friends is back and has feelings for one of them? Who will she choose and will she be wrapped up in all the supernatural problems that arise in the quiet town of Beacon Hills. Will the nerd finally become batman or will he fade into obscurity? Read to find out :)


Lilly:

I wake up gasping for air again after another one of those terrifying vivid dreams about stiles walking up to this huge looking tree stump. I get out of bed throw on a pair of black leggings and my favourite pink sweater. I can't help but shake the feeling that something is wrong with him and I'm angry with myself that I'm so far away that I can't be there to help him; if only I moved back to Beacon Hills.

"Honey, Can you come downstairs? Your father and I need to talk to you." My mom yells from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, I'll be right down." I go down the stairs and into the kitchen towards my parents. I kiss my mom on the cheek and give my dad a one armed hug as he sits at the table drinking his morning cup of coffee.

I glance at my parents and they both seem nervous to tell me something, "Mom what's wrong?" I asked.

My father answered for my mother, "Honey I got a job offer to be a chemistry teacher but the problem is that we will have to move from Vancouver back to Beacon Hills." My jaw drops to the floor in shock, was this all a coincident or was it fate trying to tell me that I need to go back to help Stiles my long time best friend and crush.

I go over to my dad and hug him which is a surprise to both my parents they thought I would be mad with moving back, "Dad I'm so happy for you!"

My father gives me a puzzled looked but goes along with it, "I'm glad you're excited. You should start packing we are moving back hopefully by tomorrow since they need me there as soon as possible. You are sure you're okay with this honey? I know Beacon Hills has a lot of bad memories for you?"

"Yeah dad I am totally fine, I can't wait to see Stiles and Scott again." I have a huge smile on my face. I quickly run back up to my room and start backing. I go into my closet and open a box that I hadn't touched since I left Beacon Hills. I opened it and pulled out my throwing knifes that have a red ribbon wrapped around the end. I pack them into my bag and then close the box. I can't wait to see the sheriff, Claudia and Stiles. Hopefully Beacon Hills has gotten less crazy since I used to live there.

* * *

><p>The moving truck pulls up to our new house in Beacon Hills which just happens to be our old house where I grew up. I hope out of the car before it's even parked and run up to my old room. Nothing's changed my walls are still a light cream colour and my walk in closet which I missed was still the same. I walked over to my bay window and sat down looking out to the houses on my street. Scott lives on this street if I could remember correctly now I just have to remember which house was his. I'm about to go help unpack when something catches my eye. I see a boy running into a house followed by two girls carrying Chinese ring daggers and a cross bow. Yes I know what those are I used to train myself in weaponry so I would be safe in this supernatural infested town. Right after I catch the last glimpse of them I notice someone who resembles Scott run out the door with the others following.<p>

My first thought is to follow them and see what happens but then I remembered my plan was to lay low and just figure out what was going on with my dreams of stiles. I help my parents unpack and set things up in the house and then order pizza because none of us have the energy to cook. The doorbell rings twenty minutes later and I open the door to see the pizza guy holding out our food, I pay him and then we ate in peace. We all went to bed after finishing off the last slice of pizza. I plopped onto my bed and prayed that I would get at least one good night's sleep before my first day of school. If only life would be so kind.

I woke up screaming to my mom and dad holding me while whispering it was just a dream but it wasn't just a dream because I still felt the effects of it after got dressed. I ate breakfast with both my parents looking at me with worry in their eyes. I had to reassure them that I was fine and reminded them that if I wasn't dad would be at school with me anyway. That seemed to calm them down a bit which was good since I didn't want to miss the first day and maybe my chance to see Stiles. That boy never left my mind even when I was miles away for the past ten years; see I left stiles when we were both seven and my mom got a position as head nurse in Vancouver. I cried for weeks and when we were leaving our parents had to literally pull stiles and me apart. I can still hear him scream for me not to leave. He was my prince charming who always was there for the clumsy little girl I was.

I drove to school in my Toyota corolla and parked next to three motor cycles. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and walked towards the school to find the front office. As I'm heading towards the school I see a pair of hazel green eyes that I would recognize anywhere, except there was something different about those eyes, they had of hint of darkness around his eyes and not the type of darkness from not sleeping but something like something was in you. Stiles looked different yet the same, he had grown out his buzz cut hair that his mom and I used to tease him about and he broadened out. I must say if I had a crush on stiles when I was seven I have an even bigger crush on him now. After I stopped staring I noticed that he was walking with someone who looked like a grown up version of Scott. I was about to go reintroduce myself but before I could the two girls I saw from yesterday walked up to them and started to have what seemed to be a deep conversation. I sighed and decided to let our reunion come naturally so I just went inside the school and into the office to get my schedule. I read my schedule and see that my first class is history with . I head over and sit next to an asian girl who has great sense of style.

I decided to take a risk and make friends, "Hi I'm Lilly and I'm new here." I want to face palm she probably already knows I'm knew here.

She smiles, "Hi Lilly, I'm Kira and I'm new here too. I'm glad to know I'm not the only new kid." I smile in relief, "That's so cool! Us new kids have to stick together. Want to have lunch with me?" I ask hoping so that I don't have to sit alone.

"Yeah totally that would sounds like fun." I'm about to compliment her outfit when people start filing into the class and I see Stiles and Scott walk in. They don't notice me sitting in the back with Kira and hopefully I can get to chance to talk to them maybe after class. The teacher then walks in and introduces himself as and how he is Kira's dad. Mr. Yukimura totally embarrasses Kira by pointing out how she is new and doesn't have any friends yet and then tops it off by saying I'm also a new student here.

Kira and I look at each other in total embarrassment. Stiles and Scott turn to us as well and I can't help but lock eyes with Stiles. Stiles eyes widen as if he can't believe his eyes or ears that Mr. Yukimura has said my name is Lilly Hunt his long time best friend even before Scott. I break eye contact with Stiles but then look at him through the cover of my hair and see him whispering to Scott who then quickly looks at me probably realizing who I am. When the bell rings I drag Kira out of the hallway with me but we are stopped by her dad. As Kira and her dad have a little argument I noticed Stiles and Scott and their lockers and Stiles having difficulties opening it. I notice that Scott is looking at Kira with goggly eyes but then suddenly his eyes flicker red and I turn to look at Kira to see if she saw that.

"Kira did you see that?" She walks with my towards her locker, "See what?"

I whisper, "Scotts eyes they changed colours?" I try to point to where they were but they were gone.

Kira shakes her head, "No I didn't see and how did you know his name was Scott? I thought you were new?" Damn I thought I'm already making the only friend I have suspicious of me.

"Kira I am new but I used to live her when I was little so I know a couple people like, Scott and Stiles." I probably had a look on my face because right after I said Stiles name Kira bumped my arm with a mischievous smile as if saying, "I know you like him."

I poke her in the side, "Don't even think about it saying it missy or I will point out that Scott was making goggly eyes at you and you seemed to like it." She looked shock that I would act like this as if we had known each other for so long that we could already have playful banter. Kira and I quickly separate for our next classes but then promise to meet for lunch.

I walk into my Econ class and sit way in the back hoping to not attract attention to myself like I did in my first class. Of course both Stiles and Scott happen to be in this class with me as well. Coach starts rambling on but as he does I notice Stiles is scribbling in his note book.

Coach yells, "Stilinski" and as if Stiles was in a trance or sleeping he looks up at coach, "Yeah Coach."

He responds. "Stilinski have you been paying attention at all?" coach asks looking pissed.

"No coach but I am now." Coach turns back to the class and I can't help but notice Scott give a pointed look at Stiles to look down at his not book. I was now regretting sitting so far in the back because I couldn't see what he wrote.

Class ended and I made sure to wait for Stiles and Scott to leave before exiting the class to find Kira.

"Hey Kira, do you want to eat lunch outside?" I ask as I link my arms with hers.

"Yeah let's go," She says leading me towards the picnic tables. We both pause when we see Stiles and Scott already sitting at the picnic tables with two other girls and a boy with curly hair.

We both listen to what they are saying and Kira then tells me, "I know what they are talking about." I turned to her surprised, "Really than why are we just standing here.

This is your chance to introduce yourself properly to Scott and maybe help them with their problem." Kira looks at me as if saying no but then I drag her over to their table.

"Hi, we couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about and see my friend Kira here knows some stuff about it." I say while the red head looks Kira and I up and down with a rude expression on her face. Kira starts explaining about demons and the different stages of hallucinations when the red head interrupts her.

"Who are you again?" the red head says and before either I or Kira could respond Scott did, "Her name is Kira and she is in our history class." I can't help but notice the chemistry between them and how the brunette is glaring at Kira.

After that the curly hair boy turns to ask me, "And what about you?"

I'm about to talk when Stiles says, "Her name is Lilly hunt and she's my childhood best friend or well she used to be." A hurt expression passes over my face but I quickly recover, "Yeah I'm Lilly and it's nice to me you all. Also it's nice to see you again Stiles, Scott." Scott nods but Stiles won't even look at me which hurts a lot that I'm starting to have tears in my eyes.

I think curly hair noticed because he then began introducing everyone, "Awkward but I'm Isaac, this here is Allison and the red head with the mouth is Lydia." I nod glad to have names for the faces now but when I glance at Stiles I can't help but feel my heart break a little since he won't look at me. I didn't even think that there could have been a possibility that Stiles would hate me because I left. Doesn't he realize it wasn't my choice and I'm here to help him?

I think Kira noticed that if I didn't leave soon I would bawl my eyes out in front of them so she quickly said her goodbyes and dragged me away but not before I heard Scott talk to Stiles, "Dude, why were you so harsh on Lilly! You may not have seen but you almost made her cry!"

Stiles response was quick and void of emotion, "Serves her right I cried enough over her already." After that I tuned out and let Kira pull me away. The rest of the day flies by but I can't concentrate on anything because all I can do is reply what happened at lunch with Stiles. At the end of the day I just get in my car and drive home hoping that I can find a way to make Stiles not hate me.

Just as I lay down on my bed my phone starts ringing, "Hello," I answer.

"Hey Lilly, it's Kira I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and do some research with me?" Kira asked me in a nervous voice.

"Yeah I am totally down for that I'll just ask my mom." I replied quickly.

I put my hand over my cellphone and yell, "MOM, Can I go over to Kira's house?"

My mom replied, "Sure honey, just make sure not to come home too late." I love my mom she is so cool and lets me do what I want.

I take my hand off my cellphone, "Kira my mom said yes. I'll be over in five just text me your address."

I heard how her voice got a happier tone as she replied, "Awesome I'll let my mom know so you can have dinner with us too."

I smiled Kira is so nice, "Thanks Kira, well I guess I will see you soon bye."

"See ya," She said before hanging up.

I grabbed my bag and keys and headed towards my car. I buckled myself in and just then my phone vibrated with Kira's text of her address. I put her address in my phones GPS and drove to her house.

When I got there I run the door bell and Kira's dad answered the door. "Hello , I'm Lilly, Kira's friend from school." I said a little nervous since I was talking to one of my teachers but that quickly faded when he invited me in, "Come in Lilly and please don't be so formal, when you're here I'm Kira's dad not your teacher." I nodded and then was super happy when Kira saved me from anymore awkward conversations with her dad.

"Hey Lilly," She hugged me and I hugged back, "Want to go upstairs to my room until dinner?" Kira asked.

"Yeah that's fine with me." Kira took me to her room and I could help but noticed we had the same taste plain coloured walls and a bookshelf full of books. We sat on her bed and Kira pulled up her laptop and I helped her google all the stuff on demons she was going to give to Scott tomorrow as a piece offering.

I had to tease her about it, "So Kira is all this research for Scotty?"

She blushed, "Maybe but it's also kind of for me," she said quietly not really making eye contact with me.

"Kira you can tell me whatever is bothering you? You know I won't tell anyone and if it's anything supernatural and weird is my forte."

Kira gives me a small smile and a funny look, "Why are you so comfortable with all things weird and supernatural?"

I smiled and began my little condensed version of my long story, "Well let's just say I have had my fair share of encounters with wolfs, vamps and all things witchy."

She looked shocked yet relieved at the same time, "can I maybe show you something then?" Kira asked a little hesitantly.

"Sure," I say.

Kira leans over me to reach for her cellphone she turns on the camera and takes a picture of herself. Kira hands me the phone, "Take a look."

I take the phone expecting to see a normal selfie but what I see is this fire aura around Kira. I look up at her, "Do you know what that is?"

She shakes her head, "it only started a little while ago and only happens when the flash is on."

I nod listen attentively, "I don't know what it is Kira but whatever it is doesn't make you a bad person."

Tears start to from in her eyes, "Thanks Lilly, I was starting to truly think something was wrong with me."

I gave her a hug, "No Problem Kira, what are friends for."

I then got the courage to tell Kira what's been going on with me, "Kira can I tell you something?"

Kira nodded, "Of course, sharing secrets is fun." She winked trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed, "Well okay, I have been having these horrible dreams that I have to scream myself awake and they are all as if I'm in someone else's dream,"

I didn't tell her who but I think she put it together, "Someone else's dreams as in?"

I breathed in and exhaled, "Stiles."

Her eyes went wide, "Wow that really is weird. Do you maybe have a guess why it's happening?"

I nod, "Well I have a theory but it's really kind of dumb."

Kira smiles encouragingly, "Okay when Stiles and I were little we made a blood promise by pricking our pinky's to always be there to protect one another. I feel as if I'm tied to or maybe even tethered to him and that's why this is happening. That's only my guess though."

Kira was about to reply when her mom opened the door, "Girls dinner is ready."

I nod getting off the bed and Kira follows. We had downstairs and have a quiet but fun dinner and then I drove myself home all while wondering if I just scared away my new friend. I get home and jump into bed but not before telling my dad I was home, I was going to tell mom but she had left for her sift at work already. I changed into my PJ's and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't so I started scrolling on my phone when I got a text.

To:Lilly

From: Kira :)

Your secret is safe with me. I hope mine is with you.

I quickly type back in relief.

To: Kira

From: Lilly

Likewise, I will tell no one. Maybe we can even help each other figure out this mess.

I waited a good five minutes before turning off my phone and going to bed. Please let me get some sleep tonight. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into oblivion.

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating and my heart beating erratically, god this has to stop or else I won't ever be able to get a good night's sleep. I climb out of bed and take a really quick shower before grabbing my stuff but as I'm putting my history book I notice that I can't read the title. "Stay calm Lilly," I say to myself. My phone buzzes and I unlock it to read a text.<p>

To:Lilly

From: Kira

pu em kcip uoy nac?

I couldn't read the message! Crap this is starting to get ridiculous. I look down at my phone again but this time the words are normal again.

To: Lilly

From: Kira

Can you pick me up?

I quickly text her yes and then head over to Kira's. Kira hops into my car and we drive to school jamming out to the music in my car. The song, "Eu Quero Tchu Eu Quero Tcha" comes on my stereo and I'm surprised that Kira knows the song. We both get out of the car sing it and dancing away towards our first class.

Before we enter class I remind Kira to give Scott the research we did last night. "Kir, Don't forget to give Scott the research." I wink and she blushes before walking up to him and doing just that. I sit down but not before making eye contact with Stiles who immediately looks away when he sees me. I sigh in defeat and then turn to see how Kira is doing with Scott, hopefully better than me and Stiles.

Sadly I spoke to soon Kira's dad walks over handing over the research we did but not before saying, "Kira don't forget the research you did for that boy you like."

I face palmed and watched as Kira jaw drop and how she looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die while Scott just looked amused about the whole thing. I heard a snicker and looked at Stiles who was laughing as I had been, I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile before going back to the neutral expression he was giving me earlier. Well at least there is hope I thought to myself. Kira sat down and gave me a look saying that was a disaster but I just smiled as if saying its not so bad. Kira's dad began the lesson and asked Stiles to read.

Stiles looked flustered and maybe even panicked as he said, "Uhh Maybe someone else could?"

Mr. Yukimura wasn't going to let him slide that easily, "Everyone participates in my class, , " he responded.

Stiles reluctantly got up, "Okay." We all watched as Stiles went up to the potium to read but I couldn't help but notice how his grip got tighter and how he was breathing shallower. Oh no, please don't tell me he is having a panic attack and that he can't read like I can either.

Scott got up, "Stiles you okay?" Stiles didn't respond which was worrying me. Scott got to Stiles and told that he was taking him to the school nurse.

I turned to Kira with a scared look, "Lilly don't worry he is probably fine." I nod weakly and can't help but feel like jumping out of my seat and going after them. Class ends and there is still no sign of Scott or Stiles. Kira and I grab their bags she has Scotts while I have Stiles. We head down the hallway looking for them when a coyote starts down the hallway growling at us.

"Oh my god," Kira says while dropping Scotts bag.

I grab her arm, "Come on Kira into the locker rooms." We run in and close the door. I drop Stiles bag and we both try to hide behind a set of lockers. We can hear the coyote break in and growl at us. I signal for Kira to get up and we turn around to find Scott. He quickly pushed the lockers against each other and scares off the coyote. Stiles dad and talk and ask us if we are alright. I responded like I always would, "I'm fine papa Stilinski." The Sheriff stopped for a second looked at me and then pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe it! Is it really you Lilly?" I nod glad to see at least one of the Stilinski's still like me. "Yeah it's me Sheriff." I smile and then pull away as I see Stiles heading towards us with an angry expression. "Well it was nice seeing you Sheriff but I got to go," I said in a sad voice because Stiles didn't even look remotely worried about what happened. I waved goodbye and went home thinking about going for a run to clear my mind.

I was running through the woods when I came across a bear trap I stopped to examine it and then I kept running this time being more careful to wear I am stepping. I stop to catch my breath when I hear the voice of a girl and a boy. I walk to where I can hear them until I stop a little ways away seeing Stiles with that red head girl named Lydia. I'm about to turn around and leave when I see Lydia step in one of those bear traps. I may not like the girl but I don't want her to get her leg chopped off.

I'm about to go help when Lydia talks, "Stiles you can do this. When has anyone ever used instructions anyways? You are the smartest person I know and Stiles you always figure it out so figure this out." Lydia spoke to him as if she knows exactly who he is which ate at me a little because she doesn't know him! I watch as Stiles tries to figure out how to get Lydia out of the bear trap, I'm going to help when Stiles clicks something and frees Lydia. I'm happy for about two seconds until I see the type of embrace there in. A tear strolls down my face and I turn and run home not want to see anymore. How stupid could I be thinking that Stiles still might like me after all these years well I defiantly know now that he doesn't like like me or even normally like me; he hates me and I can't figure out why. I hear a massive growl as I run home and I know that someone is a werewolf since I've heard there growls before. Can this week get any worse?

* * *

><p>Today I am promising myself that I'm going to ignore Stiles. I can't let him get to me or else I'm going to break into pieces knowing he likes Lydia. I get to school and notice that everything is out of place and everyone is throwing toilet paper and stuff making me wonder what the hell is going on. Not that I tried to notice but I saw Stiles and Scott putting prank stuff into Stiles locker before I headed to Econ. I sat down and watch as everyone snickered when Coach came into the class complaining about mischief night. I think Stiles and Scott had something to do with Coaches prank because they were both smirking at each other. Stiles actually looked happy today which made me smile even though I was mad at him.<p>

After class I went to the Library with Kira and we both sat there reading while listening to music. Coach walks into the Library and yells at us, "How loud are you guys playing those things! Get the hell out of here," Coach told us as we heard the fire alarm ringing when we took out our headphones. We get outside and I see Sheriff Stilinski which makes me worry. Why would the cops be here for a practice fire drill. I'm about to walk over to the Sheriff when I over hear Stiles tell Isaac and Lydia that barrow the murder has escaped from the hospital and they think he is loose in the school. I panic thinking of what could of happened if Coach hadn't gotten Kira and I out of there. Kira went home but not before texting me that she just found out that her dad invited Scott over for dinner to thank him for saving us. I texted back good luck while I was driving home. I walk in the house only to be greeted with silence, great I guess both my parents are still at work. You would think one of them would be home to check on their teenage daughter when a murder is out loose in the town. I sit on the couch watching TV for about twenty minutes before I get bored and decided to face my fear and confront Stiles. I grab my bag make sure my phone is there before locking the door and driving the familiar root to the Stilinski household.

I park me car, "You can do this Lilly, and like really how hard can it be? Just go in there and ask Stiles why do you hate me?" I take a deep breath step out of my car and walk up the front steps to knock on the door.

I knock and two seconds later the door is opened by papa Stilinski. "Hi Lilly, what are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Hi Sheriff I was just wondering if Stiles was home?"

A huge smile came on his face, "I was wondering when you two would start hanging out again. Anyways he is upstairs in his room, go on up you know where it is."

I walk past him, "thanks Sheriff." I take the stairs two at a time and get to Stiles bed room door I'm about to knock on the door frame when I notice Lydia lying on Stiles bed with Stiles face only two inches away from hers and their holding hands. I back away slowly but the floor board creaks.

They both turn to stare at me and Stiles eyes widen, "Lilly?" it sounded more of a question than anything else but I didn't waste any time to run all the way back to my car. Just as I turned on my engine Stiles and Lydia shot through the front door into his jeep and left without even a glance in my direction. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe all I could do was sit there and cry and that's exactly how the Sheriff found me. I had to tell the sheriff I was fine a million times before he let me go but honestly those were all lies. I'm not fine and I don't think I'll ever be fine until I figure out what is wrong with Stiles and also why he hates me. Before I can dwell on that too long I get a texted from Kira asking for help. I texted where are you and she says with Barrow!

"Oh my gosh what do I do! Think Lilly, Think. Where would a psycho electric engineer go…The power station!" It all clicked. I knew where Kira was now all I had to do was save her. I ran to my room got my throwing knives and drove to the power station. Oddly enough when I got there I found Stiles jeep there with Lydia sitting in it. I didn't think about it I just ran into the power station to look for Kira. I heard a scream and found Kira, Scott, Stiles and Barrow.

Barrow was about to shock Kira, "NOO," I screamed but right when the electricity touched Kira there was a huge explosion and Barrow got knocked out.

I ran to Kira to make sure she was okay, "Oh my gosh, Kira, are you alright?" She shockingly nodded. Scott then came over and put his arm around her. We all exited the building and waited for the cops to come. Sadly enough Scotts ass wipe of a dad made us all come down to the station.

"So when did you all get there?" Agent McCall aka Scotts dad asks us.

Stiles respond, "Same times as Scott." I almost laughed when Agent McCall started to get frustrated with Stiles sassiness and lack of cooperation.

Agent McCall then asked, "How did you all know he was taking Kira there?" I answered that, "Well Kira texted me for help saying she was with Barrow and I just thought where an electric engineer would go and went there." Stiles looked at me shocked that I had come to the same conclusion he had.

"That's one hell of a deduction," Agent McCall said to both Stiles and me. Stiles then sassily replies that he gets it from his dad. I couldn't help but chuckle and apparently nether could sheriff.

After that we all go home but I can't help but what really happened at the power station with Kira. I might have to ask her.

Just as I thought that I got a text from an unknown number, "Lilly, its Kira on Scotts phone, we need your help meet us at the police station. Kira"

I got back in my car and drove to the station when I got there I didn't see Scott or Kira, thinking this is a prank I'm about to turn around and head back to my car when I'm pulled behind the building with someone covering my mouth. I struggle and then elbow them in the stomach, they let out a wheeze and I turn around to see Scott holding his stomach.

"OH my gosh Scott, I'm so sorry I just thought I was being attacked after tonight I'm a bit paranoid…sorry I'm rambling." I shut up when I see Stiles smiling at me.

"Alright why are we here anyways," I ask. Kira looks at me and then I realized the pictures on her phone. Oh no this is bad. Scott is the one to reply, "Kira has some pictures on her phone that she doesn't want anyone to see." I look at Kira asking silently if Scott knows and she nods.

"Alright so how are we doing this?" Stiles than brings out key cards explain, "You guys have about five minutes to get in and out before someone goes in there. Now here are the access keys which I copied so you guys can unlock the door."

We all look at Stiles but Scott says what we are all thinking, "Isn't copying the key cards worse than stealing them?" Stiles nods and tells us to hurry. I'm about to follow Scott and Kira when they both turn to me and say I should be look out with Stiles that way we have less chance at getting caught. I reluctantly agree and walk back to Stiles not without noticing the wink Kira sent me.

I walk over to the jeep and open the passenger door and sit down next to Stiles. He looks at me for a second before going back to ignoring me. We sit there in the silence for about a minute before I crack, "Stiles why do you hate me?" Stiles jumps at the sound of my voice and then just looks at me with an unreadable expression. After about a minute, I give up thinking I'm going to get a reply until he says, "You weren't there Lilly, when I needed you the most you were gone and broke our promise."

I turn to face Stiles, "You know I didn't choose to leave you Stiles, I fought tooth and nail to stay in Beacon Hills with you." Stiles looked at my face to see if I was being sincere while he was doing that I back tracked what he said in my head…"Wasn't there when I needed you the most." When was that?

"Stiles when did you need me so bad that you started to hate me because I wasn't there?" He turned to me with tears in his eyes, "When mum died!" I sat there in shock! This could not be happening! Stiles mom cannot be dead! Claudia my second mother who practically raised me while my mom was always working shifts at the hospital! No I won't believe it!

I cried and let the tears run down my face. I wiped them away and then grabbed Stiles face in my hands making him look at me, "I'm SO Sorry, Stiles." He looks at me with tears streaked down my face and I see his walls crumble down as he pulls me into a hug and sobs.

"I'm so so sorry Stiles! I can't believe I wasn't here for you but I'm here now and I really missed you!" I say truthfully hoping he lets me back in.

Stiles snuggles into my neck and breathes in, "I missed you Lilly! You don't know how much!"

I pull back and bring his face to mine, "Stiles," I breathe.

He nods looking into my eyes, "I need to tell you something-" He brushes the hair out of my face, "I Lo-" and then we hear Scotts dad talking on the phone walking towards the station. Stiles and I jump apart and rush out of the jeep.

Stiles grabs my hand and pulls me towards the entrance but I stop him, "Stiles, you distract Scotts dad, while I try and get them out of there."

I'm about to go to the door and use the spare key card he gave me when he pulls me to him and whispers, "Be careful," while caressing my face. I look at him in a daze and nod. He finally cares again is my first thought before I snap out of it. Crap! Scott and Kira are in trouble. I whip out my phone and text Scotts number, "GET OUT OF THERE! 911 YOUR DAD IS COMING, HURRY!" I pace back and forth waiting for them to get out, what if they are caught and I'm just standing here like a foul. I'm freaking out when both Stiles, Scott and Kira all come running out.

"Did you guys manage to delete the pictures?" I quickly asked Kira who was smiling like she never has before.

"Yeah we did and it was awesome! I mean completely terrifying." We all laugh at her enthusiasm for the thrill of getting away with doing something bad.

"Have you guys ever done anything like that before?" She asks and looks at us. I raise my hands in defence like no this is my first time but Scott and Stiles smirk at each other, "Yeah, once or twice," is Stiles witty response.

"I guess I should take you home," Scott says kindly to Kira. Kira nods and winks at me. Oh no she is going to get me back for her teasing, honestly this girl is more devious than I am. I guess that's why we are such good friends.

"Yeah I'd like that but what about Lilly?" I stutter, "Don't worry about me I have my car with me I'll be fine." Stiles looked unconvinced but right when Kira got on Scotts bike all our plans changed.

"Hey you guys wouldn't want to go to a party would you?" Kira glances at me as if pleading for me to say yes instead of heading home to my lovely bed. Fine just for her I will be an awesome wing women/ Best friend.

"Yeah I'm down for a party, What about you Stiles?" Stiles jumped back into the conversation excited, "Yeah Party it is!"

Kira and Scott walked into the party hand in hand so all was good and I decided to leave the two love birds alone. Just as I was about to walk away from them I hear Stiles, "I asked my dad yesterday if he put the key on my key ring and he said no." I thought it was irrelevant so I left them to go find something to drink. After getting a drink I got the girl there to paint my face and put some of that glowing stuff on my lips to make them pop.

After a bit of just wondering around and dancing I spotted Stiles standing awkwardly to the side. I walk over and grab his hand he barely had time to register that it was me before I dragged him to the dance floor, "Come on dance, Stiles." I throw my hands around his neck and pressed my body into his as we danced. At first he was frozen and didn't know where to place his hands until he started to relax and his hands ended up on my waist pulling me closer. I hummed in approval and then boldly pressed my lips to his. What shocked me was that Stiles responded immediately to my lips and I had to be the one to pull away. I giggled when I noticed I had gotten glow paint all over his lips. I looked around for Kira and saw that she was still with Scott who had a proud look on his face I'm assuming for Stiles finally getting kissed.

I know what your all thinking, wow she got with him really quickly but I can't help it. I've been in love with this boy practically my whole life so if Stiles has finally forgiven me and is giving me a chance then who the hell am I to deny that. Anyways seeing Scott see us kiss makes me blush so to get out of Scotts view I dragged, well more like led because Stiles was very willing to follow, into a more deserted spot of this party house. I was being so brave that I pulled Stiles down and straddled him.

"How much have you had to drink tonight? Stiles asked over the ruckus of the music.

"More than enough why does that make you nervous?" I flirt hoping that Stiles realizes its not the alcohol that is making me act this way.

"No it doesn't make me nervous, I just don't want you to kiss me unless your kissing me because you want to not because your drunk."

"Stiles you have known me for years. When have I ever done anything that I didn't want to do?" He tilted his head in agreement, "That's true, and you always got what you wanted no matter what."

"Yes Stiles I did and right now you are denying me what I want," I say while running my fingers through his hair just like I always imagined I would.

"What's that?" he asked hesitantly.

"You," I whispered to him and then smashed my lips to his. Stiles may be new to kissing but he was damn good at it. His lips moved with mine and when I pulled back for air that didn't stop him, he started trailing kisses down my neck. I couldn't complain because it felt heavenly. His hands moved from my waist up my back to my hair while I trailed my hands down his chest. Stiles slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes once more to see if this was truly all right and all I could do was kiss him again to get my point across. His hands undid the up-do that my hair was in and he mumbled something to me before I pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. I couldn't believe Stiles and I were really kissing! This is a dream come true literally.

Stiles trailed his hands up my thighs, stopping just at the hem of my skirt. I caught his hand before I felt something metallic and sticky in his hand. I looked down to see his keys, but strangely enough one of his keys were glowing. Stiles looked at what had dragged my attention away from our heated make out season and held up his keys for both of us to have a closer look. When I realized what it was I ignored it and continued kissing Stiles thinking it wasn't important but he seemed distracted now.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" He shrugged, "Just wondering why my keys are glowing.

"Well I can solve that its simple, you have phosphors on your keys?" I then pulled him in for a kiss which he finally reciprocated again before pulling back again shortly after, "Which are?" he spoke breathlessly. I smirked at the notion a bit proud of myself, "It's a chemical that glows under black light."

I smiled at him about to pull him in to another kisses when he looked up at me in a panic, "I'm sorry Lilly, but I really have to go." I was a bit worried on his sudden want to leave, was I that bad of a kisser, did he hate me again, did I ruin our relationship. My emotions were all over the place until Stiles continued rambling, "Trust me I really don't want to go. I'd stay all night but I really have to go deal with something, it's really important." He emphasized his point by then swiftly kissing me on the cheek. He looked scattered or frantic but as I saw him disappear into the crowd he reappear seconds later and handed me a water bottle, "drink all of this." I nodded and kissed his cheek, "see you tomorrow." I saw a slight blush on him before he runs off again leaving me all alone.

I just realized that while Stiles and I were kissing the uneasy feeling that's been irritating me lately started to faded but then just now when Stiles stopped kissing me and left it slowly started to come back. Arg! This is so irritating I wish I could just figure out what this is so I could make it go away permanently.

I get up to try and find Scott or Kira when suddenly the DJ table is flipped over by Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. Two seconds later Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome lets out a yell that even echoed, "GET OUT!" Everyone started to scatter and I'm about to leave to when these shadowy figures appear. They all start looking at Aiden and ME. Oh GOD I'm going to die!

Scott and the others started to fight them off leaving Kira and I unprotected. I jump in front of Kira making sure nothing happens to my new bff but at the same time I'm totally panicking. One of those things reaches for me and just as it touches me and I feel frozen from the inside out before falling to the ground. "Stiles," is the last thing I thought before blanking out. Kira got a good look at them all transforming into werewolves fighting off the shadowy figures when the sunrise and they all disappear. Kira rushed over to Lilly and made sure she was okay. Scott checked behind Lilly's ear to see if she had the same mark but strangely enough it was slightly different symbol that looked like the number 6. Kira got Scott to take me home and left a note explaining what happened for when I woke up.

* * *

><p>I wake up in my bed with a pounding headache and chills. I turn to my nightstand to check the time and find a sticky note. It's from Scott apologizing for what happened yesterday and promising that he would explain and to meet them at school. I go to the mirror to brush my hair and get dressed when I notice something right behind my ear that looks like the number six just then everything that happened last night came flooding back to me. What were those things? Where did Stiles run off to after our make our session and was Kira alright? All these things were running through my head and the best way I could think of to find out answers was to get my butt to school.<p>

I arrived at school to see Scott with the twins and I walked over to class to find Kira.

"Kira what happened to you last night are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," she says with a concerned look. I smile, "Kira I'm a trooper nothing can bring me down." We laugh and then Kira gushes, "Lilly, you wont believe how incredible Scott is!" My face is in shock, "You did it!" Kira gaps, "No you pervert I meant he is such a nice guy and handsome werewolf." She slaps me on the arm for that comment, "Sorry just kidding," I laugh, "Now if only I knew what was going on with-" I stop talking when I get sucked into the vision type thing of Stiles talking to Scott, "Lilly told me about phosphors which lead me to that someone had to let Barrow in and the message on the board was in my handwriting Scott!" He tries to explain when the message on the board is gone and so is the key he had. Scott approaches Stiles, "You let barrow in to hide, wrote the message to kill Kira and how barrow bomb was the same kind of way that you made coaches prank. I don't want to tell you that you're wrong but I don't think you are trying to kill people either. Dude you feeling okay you look really tired" Stiles replies, "Yeah I'm fine I just haven't been sleeping lately." Then the vision cuts out and I'm back to standing with Kira who looks completely freaked out.

"I'm okay really; I just need to go find Stiles. Can you help me do that?" Kira nods and walks me towards the parking lot where she last saw Scott and Stiles this morning. I see Stiles head towards his jeep and I run over to him leaving Kira at the school entrance.

"Stiles," I call out as I run to catch him. He turns around while swaying slightly, "Lilly." I grab his arm catching him a little and then lean him against his jeep.

"Stiles are you okay?" His eyes start tracing the path of my face as if he is trying to commit it to memory. I squirm under is gaze but then realize that something is really wrong with Stiles.

"Stiles I'm going to drive your jeep to the hospital and we can get Scotts mom or even my mom to take a look at you alright?" He brings me into a hug and agrees. I pull back and look into his eyes, "Everything will be alright Stiles. I'll make sure of it."

We drive in silence until, "So if I tell you that you're a great kisser will that get me another kiss," my head whips in Stiles direction to see a mischievous but tired expression on his face.

"You wish Mr. Smart mouth," he laughs. God I love his laugh. "I see that you took a liking to this smart mouth or else you wouldn't have kissed it yesterday." This time I turn and give him my full attention since I'm already parked in the hospital parking lot which Stiles hasn't noticed.

"or maybe I was just really really drunk," my lame excuse didn't even sound believable in my ears and apparently neither to Stiles because he kept smiling at me.

"Alright Mr. Smart mouth get out of the car we need to get you checked out,"

"Why do I have to get out, you can check me out right here." My jaw dropped Stiles would usually never say something like that. A weird feeling passes through me as I look at Stiles more closely, "I meant by a doctor, dork, now let's go."

He smiles again but this time it seemed more like Stiles. I help Stiles into the hospital and we quickly find Melissa Scotts mom and I'm kind of glad we didn't run into my mom so she can't get mad at me for skipping school.

I let Stiles talk to Melissa while I take a seat against the wall but suddenly Stiles appears to be swaying again so I go to his side.

"Stiles are you alright?" Melissa asks with a worried parental look.

Stiles finally responds, "I, I don't know, Yeah I guess not really." Melissa and I both grab Stiles by the arm, "Alright Kiddo come with me," Melissa says and I help her lead Stiles into a patient's room.

"Blackouts not for that long and sleepwalking that I used to do a lot as a kid, panic attacks oh and I temporarily lost the ability to read but that might have something to do with a giant magic tree and human sacrifice.

"How many hours of sleep are you getting? She asks calmly.

"Eight," he replies then counts his fingers, " a night?"

"In the last three days." he says quickly. Melissa walks over to a medical tray as I sit next to Stiles rubbing his back in a calming motion.

"Been feeling irritable?" Melissa turns to Stiles.

"Yeah, possibly to the point of homicide." Stiles says shocking me. The more he says the more I can relate to my lack of sleep and the things I've been seeing lately. I'm starting to think I really am linked to Stiles in some way. I get more and more pieces of the story as I hang out with Scott and Stiles and so far I found out they sort of died to help them find this evil duarach thingy which then made them have to have an emotional tether. Scott was deaton, Allison was Isaac and Stiles much to my displeasure was Lydia but I have a feeling Lydia hasn't really been that much of a help to Stiles.

"Hard to concentrate? Impulsive behaviour?" She asks Stiles again.

"Yeah the Adderall isn't working and as for impulsive behaviour-" Stiles trails off while looking at me. Our kisses come to mind and I blush.

"Vivid dreams during the day? She says as she prepares some sort of need from what I can see as I sit next to Stiles.

"Basically all of the above," he answers in a voice filled with exhaustion. Melissa comes over to us and smiles at Stiles.

"Do you know what this is?" Stiles asks hopefully.

"I think so," she says while preparing the needle.

"What's that?" Stiles ask glancing at the needle.

"Do you trust me?" Melissa smiles at Stiles and indicates with her head for me to get up. I move and let her do what she needs to.

"When you're not holding a needle" Stiles says in his usual form of sarcasm.

"It's a sedative" Melissa injects Stiles and pushes the trigger on the needle.

"Why did you give me a sedative" He asks nervously.

"Because you Stiles are one sleep deprived young man. You need sleep and you need it now." Melissa says kindly reminding me of Stiles mom when Stiles or I got hurt she would use that gently tone of voice. Melissa pushes Stiles on to the patient bed and tucks him in. Stiles looks so vulnerable and he says one thing that shocks the both of us, "Thanks mom."

I move towards Stiles and give him a kiss on the forehead before turning to leave.

Melissa and I leave the room and let him rest. I turn to Melissa, "Will Stiles be alright?"

She put her hand on my shoulder, "He will be just fine?" I nod in thanks; "I'm just going to sit in the waiting room for him if that's alright with you?" she smiles at me and then goes back to her work.

I'm sitting in a waiting chair for hours switching between reading on my phone and playing candy crush to distract me when I see Melissa McCall and Scott run into the hospital with Scotts injured dad. I run over to them, "What happened are you guys okay?"

They nod at me and Scott then says, "I'll go find Stiles." Right when he said that I the same feeling I did with Stiles in the car but stronger which makes me fall to my knees. I feel as if something is burning the inside of my body like I'm absorbing something yet I'm not the one absorbing. At the same time I feel like something is itching to come out. It's like I feel whatever is happening to someone nearby. I get a quick glimpse of Stiles in my mind but it doesn't look like him more evil as if someone is controlling him and then I see him make those shadowy things disappear all on his own. What is happening to my poor Stiles?

"Lilly, what's wrong?" I feel as if I can't breathe and the light is fading in the room.

Before I pass out I manage to gasp out, "FIND STILES NOW!"

Right before my eyes close I see my mom running towards Melissa and I while Scott is already half way down the hospital corridor.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in my room when I open my eyes and my mom is sleeping next to me. I brush the hair out of her face; she looks so peaceful asleep I don't have the heart to wake her. I quickly tiptoe out of my room and into the kitchen.<p>

My dad is sitting there drinking his morning coffee like normal but when he sees me up he jumps to his feet, "You alright honey?" I shake my head trying to clear it but that woozy feeling I've had since I woke up won't seem to leave.

"I don't really know how I feel daddy." My dad grabs my shoulders and makes me sit down.

I feel so cold and my hands start to shake. "Daddy what time is it?"

My dad glances at his watch, "5:05am" I looked shocked I never wake up that early.

I'm about to trudge back to my bed when my mom comes running down the stairs in a panic, "Honey Lilly is go—" she stops mid-sentence when she sees me standing in front of her.

My mom hugs me tightly and then pulls away, "Lilly you are absolutely freezing." I nod.

"Mom I'm not feeling well I'm just going to go back to bed." My mom kisses my forehead and says she is going to take the day off, "Mom don't do that I'm a big girl don't worry." She reluctantly agrees and goes to get ready for her next shift.

Once I crawl my way back into my bed I curl into my shits and pray for the uncontrollable shaking to just stop.

Just when I think the shaking won't stop they do all of a sudden but I felt something else coming on a vision. I get sucked into the vision and all I can see is the dark and my eyes are burning or tearing up and everything is cold but then I hear a voice, "Scott I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here I think I was sleepwalking." OH MY GOSH the only person I know who sleep walks is Stiles. I jump out of bed and not even caring about my clothes. I grab my car keys and am out the door before my parents can even see me. I don't know exactly where I'm going but I am following that feeling that has always leads me to Stiles.

I turn to the police station and find Melissa there talking to Scotts dad, they both are shocked to see me here in my PJS. I rush up to them, "Melissa, Agent McCall I think I know where Stiles is." They both look at me how, "I have a feeling that he is somewhere in the forest," I give mama McCall a look and she understands that my feeling is somehow supernatural.

I follow Melissa and Agent McCall in my car and as he drives through the woods to the coyote den. I don't know why but the closer we get her the more the tugging feeling in my chest is easing. I hope that means we are close to Stiles.

I jump out of my car and follow the feeling until I see Stiles lying on the forest floor withering as if he is in pain. I reach forward and when my hand makes contact Stiles starts screaming. I hug i'm tightly and Melissa joins me soothing him. When Stiles finally opens his eyes and see that it's us he seems to calm a bit.

I kiss Stiles cheek thanking god that he was alright. I help Stiles up and he holds on to me for dear life as if I'm the thing keeping him awake and sane at this very moment. I trail my fingers down his back in a calming motion hoping it gives him some sort of comfort.

We bring Stiles to the hospitals to get checked out and I give papa Stilinski a huge hug before walking with Lydia and Scott towards the doors. I guess Lydia tried to find Stiles too and failed because she seems really down like she blames herself. I hope she doesn't take things personally. When I get home I text Kira what happened and how I'm worried about Stiles.

Kira texts me back saying she is with Derek and that he is forcing her to show him what happened at the power station. I tell her to be careful and if she needs me to text her as soon as possible. I let her know that I'm going to go check on Stiles in the morning and see how he is.

The next morning I get to the hospital to find Stiles and Scott hugging right before Stiles gets in what looks to be a machine for MRI scans. I go over to papa Stilinski, "Is he going to be alright?" I ask with worry but before he can reply my phone buzzes with a text from Kira.

To: Lilly

From: Kira

Important to break through! Derek and I think that Barrow used my foxfire powers to help jump start the nogitsunes or evil spirits power inside Stiles.

I can barely comprehend what I'm reading so I go into the hallway to talk to Scott and Derek. We all end up bonding over the supernatural and how we are all in this together to protect Beacon Hills and right now Stiles.

"Stiles was trying to protect us from himself, "Scott says and everything clicks in our minds. Stiles or whatever is controlling Stiles had a much bigger plan. I let Derek and Scott go follow that lead as I stay here to make sure Stiles is okay.

I'm about to walk back into the viewing area to join papa Stilinski and mama McCall when I get sucked into a vision. I watch as this evil thing talks riddles to Stiles, "Everyone has it but no one can lose it!" It screeches until Stiles turns and says, "A shadow." When Stiles looks at the monster it no longer looks like a monster it looks exactly like Stiles but with and evil tint in its eyes.

I pull out of the vision with a gasp and I notice that the lights in the hospital are flickering and also that scratchy pain is back. I run into the viewing room, "Where's Stiles?" I practically yell. I can feel this bad feeling spread in my chest as if the thing is getting stronger.

I run down the hall in search for Stiles and can't seem to find him anywhere.

Kira texts me to come outside but to be careful or the water since it's electrifying. I run out the hospital doors to see Isaac get shocked. "Isaac noo!" screams Allison. I'm about to run over to Kira when she flips over a car and jumps into the electrifying water as if it's nothing. Kira then grabs the cable and what looks like absorbed the electricity.

Derek runs to Isaac, "Scott he's not breathing!" I'm about to go over to Kira to see if she is alright when her mother shows up and drags her away.

* * *

><p>Time skip (next day)<p>

I wake up and I drag my feet to school not in the mode to be there when I know Stiles is out there somewhere alone and not okay. I remember I have track this morning so I grab my gym bag out of my locker.

I meet Kira in the locker room, "Hey Kir, are you ready to get your butt whooped by me during track?" Kira shrugs with a smile on her face.

"We will see. I am a pretty fast runner if I may say so myself," she sasses me back. I bump my shoulder with Kira and we both walk outside to the bleachers to wait for the rest of the runners.

Five or so minutes pass and people are finally here stretching and warming up. Kira and I get ready to run and move to the front of the group.

Coach blows the whistle and we are off. Danny is in the lead but not far behind are Kira and I. We both burst into a full on run and pass Danny. I'm trying to keep up with Kira but she is way too fast and I start to just run at my natural pace knowing I had been beaten. I see something grab Kira a little ways away from me and I run faster to make sure she is alright. Once I'm close enough I can see its just Scott but he doesn't look to relaxed at the moment so maybe I should still be worried. Seconds after I think that Stiles and the Twins come running towards us yelling, "Stop, Stop! Everyone stop." Everyone including Coach is now caught up and is shocked to see Stiles the boys that's supposed to be missing.

Stiles looks around franticly and then picks up a huge metal chain off the ground and begins pulling it. The chain just ends and we all look at each other knowing that wasn't the real problem. Coach starts walking forward when both Scott and I notice the clear trip wire near Coaches foot. I act on instinct and jump forward pushing Coach out of the way while Scott yells, "Coach!"

I heard a whoosh sound before I felt something sharp hit me in the stomach. Scott, Stiles and the twins rush over to my side. I groan, "Get it out! Scott, pleases, pull it out!" Aiden shouts, "Get back, give her some room," Coach calls the paramedics while Stiles and the others are franticly trying to help me. I can't help but notice though that Stiles appears to be bleeding in the same place I am.

"Scott," I moan. He glances at me with worry. "It hurts so bad." Scott nods and then motions to Stiles to cover him while he relieves some of my pain. The paramedics show and I watch as Stiles walks over to his dad and hugs him tightly. I can't help but feel a bit neglected I did just take an arrow through the stomach for someone and they are barely helping me. Finally the paramedics put me on a stretcher towards the hospital. I let the tears of pain finally run down my face as I wait for the paramedics to close the ambulance door and take me to the hospital.

They are about to close the door when someone hops in to go to the hospital with me. I guess Kira but when I open my eyes I'm stunned when I see Stiles. I look into his eyes and not only do I see worry but I also see pain and anger. Those two conflicting emotions that are showing in his eyes make me wonder what is truly going on with my sweet Stiles.

He seems to put on a face but that doesn't fool me. I've known this boy since we were both in diapers yet when he says in a shaky voice, "I'm so sorry Lilly, this is my entire fault." I can't help but feel the need to comfort him even when I know he is deceiving me in some way. We arrive at the hospital and I'm rushed to the emergency room. Melissa and my mom are both horrified when they see me lying on the stretcher with an arrow sticking out of me.

My mom and Melissa make sure I am alright once they have taken out the arrow and made sure I was bandaged properly. Stiles is watching the whole time but he seems to be thinking about something else that is amusing because he has a weird smile on his face. I feel as if he knows something is going to happen before the rest of us do. No minutes later, I hear Melissa yelling down the hallway to get paramedics and on hand doctors to the police stations because a bomb had gone off.

My glance at Stiles knowing he would be filled with worry for his father but instead of finding a frantic boy I saw him more or less calm about the news except for the painted on expression of worry he put on when he saw I was looking.

I took action knowing that the real Stiles would hate not being there for his dad. I grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him out of the hospital. Melissa saw both Stiles and I searching for a way to get to the police station and let us ride with her.

Once at the station Stiles and I run in looking for papa Stilinski. My eyes lock on his in no time and I breathe a sigh of relief. Stiles leaves my sides and starts freaking out over everyone that is injured. I notice Scott trying to lessen the pain for some and telling Stiles that this is not his fault but the thing controlling him.

I hear Derek's voice, "I'm okay," he breathed out in pain. I walked over to him to see if I could help but right as I do Derek passes out in Mr. Argents arms.

Papa Stilinski yells, "Out," and I notice Stiles and Scott about to leave when Kira appears. I walk over to all of them, "Kira what's wrong?"

She looks at me gravely, "The Oni are coming we need to leave. Now" I feel a strong negative push on my chest just like before but worse. We all run out to Stiles Jeep that Scott drove here. We get into the car and all decided that the animal Clinic is the safest bet. Stiles is driving and as I look out the window I notice that we are going deeper and deeper into the forest nowhere near the animal clinic. I grab Stiles arm, "Stiles, what are you doing? We won't be safe out here?" Stiles turns to me but it isn't Stiles it's that evil fox that's been controlling him.

"I know Lilly, that's the point." He smirks evilly at us while stepping on the accelerator. We smash into a tree and Stiles drags us all out of the car to see that he already has Lydia stuck in a bear trap and Allison is with Isaac who is still wounded at the hospital. Now I understand why he set the bomb he had to so how get rid of Derek.

Scott puts his arm protectively around Kira while pulling her back and away from Stiles. The Oni show up ready to take on Stiles but instead of doing anything they just stand in a circle around us as if they know one of us three Scott, Kira and me will be able to stop Stiles or shall I say evil Stiles.

Stiles pulls out a gun from his pocket that looks like his dads gun and points it at Lydia's head.

He turns to us menacingly, "The Nogitsune feeds off pain Scott, you really should have listen to your new girlfriend. Now you have been taking pain from everyone today and I want it." Stiles moves in a flash and is in front of Scott before Kira and I can even blink. His hands grabs Scotts face and I see the veins on his arms turn black as he draws something out of Scott. Once he is done Scott drops to the ground on his knees and Kira rushes to his side.

Lydia starts screaming in pain and yelling for Stiles, "Stiles, you aren't like this close the door that's in your mind letting the evil in." She screams as if she knows even a hint on what it really is to be an emotional tether. If that was her attempt to bring Stiles back from the dark side I would say we are all doomed except that I know something that everyone else doesn't. Lydia isn't Stiles emotional tether even if she was there when deaton made Stiles, Scott and Allison died in the ice tubs. I have been Stiles emotional tether since we made our blood packed when we were kids.

Even the Oni new I was his tether and not Lydia or then why else would they mark me with an upside down six that would be the counter to Stiles nine that they marked on him. I get the courage and begin to walk over to Stiles and the Nogitsune slowly turns its head and watches my every movement in fascination as if I'm its long lost soulmate that it just realized it had. The Nogitsune pointed its gun at Lydia again, "Not one step closer, my little flower." Its voice made me shake in fear it sound like Stiles voice but at the wrong pitch somehow.

I take a step closer disobeying it or more like challenging it, "Why not? Are you afraid of this harmless little flower?" I saw through his nickname for me right back at him. The nogitsune smirks as if its amused with my response to him and is delighted that I actually disobeyed him. Nogitsune steps closer to me to prove he isn't afraid and now we are only arm's length away from each other. "As if I would be afraid of my own counter partner," he said as if it was a joke. All I have to do is corrupt you my little flower, and then there will be no one to bring the real Stiles back." The Nogitsune runs its hand down the side of my face as if caressing it but then yanks me forward and hisses at me, "Don't try to stop me flower, I wouldn't want to crush the only thing left of dear Stiles. I can hear him right now in my head screaming at me not to touch her and to keep my filthy hands to myself."

I gasp in shock is Stiles really in there screaming to save me. That right there gave me all the encouragement I needed to defeat the Nogitsune. All I needed was to know that Stiles was still fighting for me and that meant I would always keep fighting for him.

Now being this close to the Nogitsune was comfortable but it was perfect for what I was about to do, "You know what Nogitsune, you think you are the only sly fox but you forgot one thing." He arches his eye brow at me as if taunting me to tell him what I thought would be his demise.

"What pray tell would that be little flower?" he says with disinterest.

"That the counter to pain and chaos are hope and love." Right then I grab the Nogitsunes face and kiss him with as much love and passion that I have in my heart for Stiles. I can feel the Nogitsune trying to resist me but Stiles is also trying to break through. I can feel the inner turmoil go on as I kiss him longer. Stiles drops the gun and I can feel Stiles grab onto my sweat shirt and his finger clench and unclench while the two sides of him battle. The Nogitsune pulls away breaking this kiss trying to regain control but before he can I whisper in Stiles ear, "Don't do this just for me Stiles, do it for your mom, Claudia." That right there was Stiles's only weakness besides me. I feel the Nogitsune losing its control over Stiles and the more it does the more the irritating feeling I have in my chest pass and I know what I've done is working. Stiles falls to his knees clutching his head as the Nogitsune tries a last ditch effort to stay in Stiles body. I kneel down next to him grab Stiles had making sure he is looking at me and say the words that I know will end all of this.

"Stiles, I love you." Right then I can see the darkness leave his eyes and his shoulders slump as if a great weight has been lifted. Stiles is leaning his head against my shoulder and I can feel hot tears as they are being soaked up in my shirt.

Stiles, finally glances up at me and mouths, "Thank you." I nod my head and pull him into a hug thinking it's finally over. We get up of the forest floor and make sure Scott and Kira are alright before getting Scott to break the bear trap on Lydia's leg. Scott picks Lydia up bridal style to carry her to Stiles jeep. We all get in the jeep thanking god that the Nogitsune is finally out of our lives. Stiles and I drop Scott, Kira and Lydia at the hospital and then drive to Stiles house.

Stiles turns to me in the car, "C-can you come up to my house or do you want me to drop you off at home?" Stiles asks unsure of himself. I grab the hand that he has on the gearshift and entwine our fingers, "Let's go to your house." He nods and turns at the next street. We pull up to his house and I see that papa Stilinski's car isn't here so it would be just Stiles and I.

Stiles unlocks the front door and leads me to his room. He awkwardly stands in the middle not knowing what to do so I take charge. I sit on his bed and pat the spot next to me, "I don't bite." I joke trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to work because he smiled.

We sit there is silence for what seems like eternity until Stiles breaks the silence, "How did you know that would work?"

"That what would work?" I question back not knowing if he meant the kiss or me mentioning his mom.

"Kissing me while I was in the Nogitsune and telling me to do it for my mom," he says in a rush. So he meant both.

"Stiles I just did what I felt was right. I knew we had to protect one another and that maybe your mom would also spark some good memories that would help you pull through," he nodded but then shakes his head.

"I get that but you avoided part of the question," I shrug trying to seem less nervous.

"What part?" I say.

"The part of you kissing me?" he says while grabbing my hands that had started to tremble. I didn't know whether to tell him that I meant what I said to him when he was fighting the Nogitsune or to lie. I was trying to come up with a good lie but I think Stiles caught on, "Please don't try to come up with a lie if you don't want to tell me that's fine." He says even though he sounds a bit disappointed.

I sigh, "Fine Stiles, I kissed you because I love you. I wasn't kidding when I said it to you while you were still the Nogitsune. I have loved you since we were kids and you used to fight with Scott to get the chance to be the knight in shining armour that got to save me." His mouth fell open in I guess was awe.

"But you know what's funny, Stiles?" I ask and he shakes his head.

I lean in where my lips are almost touching his and say, "There was never a need to fight Stiles you were always my knight in shining armour," then I leaned in and kissed him. Stiles took a second to respond but when he did it made the kiss all but more perfect.

We pull apart smiling at each other but the moment is ruined when Stiles yawns making me laugh. I'm not going to blame him though; neither of us has been getting a good night's sleep since the Nogitsune took over Stiles. I push Stiles towards his closet to get changed and ask him to grab me some clothes I could wear to sleep as well. He comes out of the closet in plaid PJ bottoms and a grey cotton shirt that hugged his body perfectly.

I snapped out of my ogling by Stiles chuckling while handing me a pair of sweats and a long t-shirt. I go to his bathroom and change then come out and crawl into the bed with him. I snuggle into Stiles and he wraps his arms around me. I kiss the closest thing to me which was his chest and whispered, "Goodnight Stiles."

Stiles tightened his hold on me, "Goodnight, Lilly." He kissed my forehead and then we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The END

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone, I haven't posted in a really long time and I apologize but I hope this little one-shot of a Stiles and my (OC) character Lilly makes up for that :)<br>Sincerely, Susan


End file.
